


Way Back Home

by Dylvaz



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, April Centric, April becomes deaf, April has super senses, April is 20, Blood and Violence, Characters are older, Deaf Character, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Mad dogs, On the run April, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylvaz/pseuds/Dylvaz
Summary: April takes up a job offer at an organization that supposedly protects yokai. But what will happen when an attack changes her life and forces her on the run? Now April has to find her way back home to NYC while struggling to adapt to her new disability.
Kudos: 9





	Way Back Home

3 months ago

“My plane leaves in an hour.” April said as she checked the time.

“Do you really have to go?” Mikey asked,looking up at April. She noticed the tears forming in his eyes and felt tears start to form in hers as well.

“Yeah,I’m sorry Mikey. This is a great oppurtunity for me,and this organization works for a good cause. I-I really wish it was closer to New York,but I’ll still be able to visit you guys every month.” April said as she patted the youngest brothers head.

“Just do what you normally do when I’m gone.”April said as she tried to lighten the mood

“Wait for you to come back?” Leo replied in an attempt to hide his sadness.

April was trying to keep it together but one tear fell,and then another,and then another. Tears were falling freely from her eyes now.

She sniffled and let out a choked sob.”I-I’m really going to miss you guys!”

All the brothers immediantly embraced her in a hug,crying aswell. Splinter watched with sad eyes as Casey and Sunita joined in on the hug.

“San Francisco is so far away,too far away!” Leo said as they finally broke the hug.

“Guys,I promise I’ll facetime you every Friday night,okay?” she said as the others nodded.

“But what if you’re busy?” Raph asked and April gave a sad chuckle. “If I don’t pickup for you guys it either means there’s an emergency and I’m dead,or it means that my coworkers forced me out for a night of drinking.”

“Wow,how cheery,not worrying at all.” Donnie said,rolling his eyes while also wiping one of the tears off his cheek.

April laughed at Donnie’s usual sarcastic attitude. Looking back at her friends, her family her eyes softened. She was definitely going to miss them.

April checked the time and frowned. “I should really get going. Traffic’s gonna get real bad soon if I wait any longer.”

Casey got up and pulled her car keys out her pocket. “I’ll drive you to the airport.”

“Is it okay if I come with you to the airport?” Sunita asked with watery puppy dog eyes.

“Of course.” April said as Sunita put on her brochure, transforming her into her human form.

“I’m gonna miss you too Splints, keep taking care of the boys.”

Splinter nodded and April leaned down to give him a hug before turning over to Mayhem.

Hey boy.” April said, kneeling down to pet Mayhem. Opening her shaking hand.

“You can teleport to see me when I’m not working,okay?”she managed to say between the soft sobs

Mayhem nodded and leaned into April’s hand. April stood back up and looked at the four brothers.

“Bye guys.” she wept as she gave them all one last hug before giving a sad wave and walking out the lair with Casey and Sunita.

After making it to Casey’s car April lugged up one of her suitcases into Casey’s trunk.

“Let me help.” Sunita said as she tried to pick up one of Aprils other suitcases.

“Oomph-” Sunita grunted as she attempted to pick up the luggage. “It’s so heavy! What do you even have in there?” Sunita asked as April gave a lighthearted laugh and helped her lift the luggage into the car.

“Casey! A little help please!” April yelled and she and Sunita tried and failed to shut the trunk of the car.

“Jesus Christ how much luggage did you bring?” Casey asked as she helped the other two girls push down the trunk of the car until it closed shut.

“Only the necessities.” April said with a grin as she wiped sweat from her brow.

“Uh huh,suret” Casey said sarcastically.

The three girls hopped into the car as Casey yelled:”Are we ready to go?”

“Casey,I think you just made me go deaf.” April said as she rubbed her ears as Casey gave an apologetic grin.

“Sorry, are we ready to go?” Casey said, a bit quieter this time.

“All set!” April replied as she fastened her seat belt.

The drive to the airport consisted of all three girls singing and screaming whatever song came on the radio. Enjoying their limited time left together.

When they arrived at the airport, Casey and Sunita helped April check in and hand over her luggage until she was left with a backpack.

“Alright,it’s time for me to go.” April said sadly as she looked over to her plane gate.

_“I think I’m gonna cry again.”_ April thought as she felt tears start to form her eyes. “Sorry I’m getting emotional again.” She said with a sad chuckle as she wiped the tears with her sleeve

“Hey,” Casey said as she put a hand in April’s shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

“Don’t miss us too much alright?”they looked over April. April nodded.

“Definitely give us a call every once in a while.” Sunita said.

“I will, I promise.” April said looking up at her two friends. Her heart full of love for her friends.

“Group hug?” April asked,stretching out her arms. The other two girls immediately dived in for the hug.

“We’re gonna miss you a so much !” Sunita wept.

“I’m gonna miss you guys too- Casey are you crying?”

Casey shook her head. “No! I’m not crying! I am a trained ninja. I don’t cry!” Casey said while holding back tears as April gave a chuckle at her friend's usual antics. Yup,she was going to miss them alot.

**“Flight BA1442 to San Francisco is now boarding,everyone on the flight please go to gate E15”**

“That’s my flight guys.” April said once the announcement was over. “I’ll see you in a month when I come back to visit!” April called out as she walked away.

“Bye! Don’t forget to call” Casey and Sunita yelled while waving.

April trudged through the airport until she found her gate.

Once she was on the flight she sat down and looked out the window, a new feeling of excitement,sadness,worry and curiosity in her stomach.

She sighed and and brought her phone to look at before the plane took off

As the plane finally took off she took in the city of New York one last time. She sighed,remembering all her memories growing up there.

Turning away from the window she took a deep breath.

_“San Francisco here I come.”_


End file.
